fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-44699587-20200117011120
Here’s the missing characters from the full house series who have disappeared from the show with no explanation 1.Kathy Santoni what who she again oh yeah she’s one of Dj friends she’s mention in the first two season and she didn’t make her official appearance until the season 3 episode back to school blues then she appears in three other episodes like 13 candles, just say no way, and the Iq man and that was it she never appear again she didn’t appear until fuller house episode Dj and kimmy high school reunion and that’s it I 2.Harry Takayama his first appearance is in Dj very first horse then he appears in more episodes they are jiggle heck, middle age crazy, Pal Joey, and in the season 3 episode nerd for a day really? He is never ever seen after that he is mention once but it’s in season 3 and that’s it he doesn’t appear until war of rose on fuller house 3.walter he only makes three appearance in season 3 and never appears again they are nerd for a day, divorced court, and mr egghead and just like that he’s never seen again although he is mention two more times in season 3 3.brian ok he appears two episodes but um where did he go after the 3rd season again he’s not mentioned either 4.Mickey she appears in fast friends and is it true about Stephanie then never appear again and that was just in the last two season 5.Nick and Irene Katsopolis um where did they go after the wedding part two? Although nick dose appear in one episode of fuller house but where was he all of the other times? 4.Nicky and Alex Katsopolis ok technically they didn’t disappear in full house but they did in fuller house because they appear in our very first show again and fuller thanksgiving then they never appear again or even mentioned hopefully they return in season five 5.Michelle Tanner ok I’m not really sure if she should count or not but she appears throughout the first 8 season and never appears again but she is mentioned...allot 6.Becky i don’t think she should count but kinda think of it she should because she not in season five although we already knew that so maybe she shouldn’t count at all so far theirs no mention of her at all tell me again why did Lori got fire and went to jail in begin with? 7.denise she disappeared after a house divided in season 7 then never appears again or even mentioned in the 8th season and she got replaced by Lisa 8.rusty and his mom ok where did they go their first appearance was in terror in tanner town and rusty last appearance was in Stephane plays the field all in 4 seasons which they only made four appearance the others are happy New Years and secret admirer and that’s it he is never seen again although he is reference twice in fuller house But Cindy last appearance was happy new year which was very strange The only one who had disappeared to only come back for the very last episode is Steve Hale